


Reunited, At Last

by keita52



Series: Galactic Dating Service [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mass Effect 3, Not Beta Read, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara and Shepard reunite at the beginning of Mass Effect 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited, At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure fluff that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it.

Liara stood outside of John Shepard’s cabin and tried to will herself out of her indecisive state.

There had been no time to talk on Mars. Not about the things that really mattered. There had only been a race against Cerberus that had ended with Ashley being hurt. Liara had not been foolish enough to press Shepard when he was keeping vigil at Ashley’s side on the way to the Citadel. She was also concerned, but knew that Ashley was in the best possible hands at Huerta Memorial. 

Things had seemed fairly clear between them after Shepard had helped her rescue Feron and become the new Shadow Broker. It had warmed her heart to have Shepard accept her back, despite the cool treatment she’d given him during their reunion on Illium. Only later had she realized that their separation hadn’t been two years for him, but a matter of months. She had been ashamed that she, of all people, had taken so long to realize it.

Liara eyed the cabin door and wondered if the AI would even permit her to enter. Well. There really was only one way to find out. She lifted her head up and strode towards the door as though she expected it to open.

It did.

The room inside was dark. Liara called up her memory of her last visit here and stuck to the left side, resting her hand on the wall. “Shepard?” she said.

She heard a rustle and the sound of a pistol coming to life, and the lights turned on. She saw Shepard’s face, tight with anxiety, the pistol pointed at her. Then his eyes widened and the arm holding the pistol dropped. “Liara,” he said wearily.

“Shepard, I’m sorry,” Liara said. She stayed where she was, her heart telling her to rush over to him but her head telling her to stay exactly where she was. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, I -“ Shepard sighed. “Bad dreams.”

This time Liara was moving before she thought about it, crossing the short distance and kneeling besides the bed. She took Shepard’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. He let out another sigh and bent his head so that it rested on her shoulder. Her heart thudded at the contact, and she lifted her other hand so that she could rest it against his cheek. 

“I missed you,” Shepard said quietly.

“I missed you, too,” Liara replied. “Shepard, I’m so sorry. About everything.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Shepard said. He gave a harsh chuckle. “A little PTSD is to be expected after coming back from the dead. That’s what Kelly Chambers said.”

“Did it help to talk to her?” Liara asked, trying to quash the unreasoning flare of jealousy at the idea of Shepard talking to someone else about such intimate issues.

Shepard lifted his head and looked at her, a soft smile playing across his lips as though he knew what she was thinking. He let go of her hand and tugged gently at her arm. Liara took it as an invitation and came to sit on the bed next to him. Shepard put his arm around her. “Not as much as having you here does,” he responded. “I’m tired of being separated from the people I love. You. Joker. Garrus and Tali…”

“Is there something you weren’t telling me?” Liara was encouraged by his actions and decided it was safe to tease him.

“Oh yes, we were all having wild passionate orgies without you,” Shepard responded, and Liara laughed aloud. 

“Sounds like prime blackmail material to me,” she said. “The great Commander Shepard in a compromising position with his pilot and two aliens.”

“The only position I really want to be in right now is this one,” Shepard said, and leaned in to kiss her. It took Liara’s breath away, and she didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. Goddess, but it felt so good to be holding him again. 

“I like the new look,” he said when they finally came up for air. “Very badass.”

Liara gave him a sly smile. “Are you saying that I should keep it on right now?”

“Oh no,” Shepard replied, returning her smile. “Right now, it’s keeping me from worshipping your lovely body as it deserves.

“Well then.” Liara reached up to undo the buttons, and Shepard moved to help her. “How could I possibly say no to that?” 

Shepard’s first caresses once her clothes were gone were slow and gentle, almost as though he still couldn’t believe she was there with him. Liara could almost swear she felt his arms trembling under her light touch, as his fingers brushed across her breasts. She moved one of her hands up to rest against his cheek. He let out a long, contented sigh and lifted his head up to steal a quick kiss from her lips. Liara’s actions seemed to have bolstered his confidence, because his caresses became bolder, more like what she was used to from him. Shepard approached intimacy with the same quiet, intense determination that he seemed to apply to everything in his life. 

Liara tilted her head back and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Shepard leaned in and kissed her neck right below her cheekbone, then started working his way down. When his mouth closed around her nipple she let out a soft moan. She was somewhat surprised to hear a muffled moan from him - he usually had a lot more control than this. But it had been a long time, and she could feel herself heating up rapidly. Liara rested her hands on his shoulders before trailing them down his arms. Shepard released her nipple and rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed. Liara rested her head against his pillow and felt his hands moving down her body, spreading her legs open. His fingers caressed her inner thighs. She felt herself quivering with anticipation before his tongue flicked across her wet folds. This time her moan was much louder, unrestrained, as she surrendered to the sensations he was causing in her. She was content - more than content - to let him do this, to let him worship her body as only he could do. Because he knew her, and she knew him.

“Liara,” Shepard said, his voice ragged and only a little muffled. “I - I need you.”

She knew what he was asking, and smiled softly. “Then I’m here, Shepard,” she replied. He didn’t want to meld with her just then. His physical need was too present, too close. He needed - they both needed - to focus on the physical, let their bodies enjoy the feeling of being pressed against one another. 

Shepard hastily removed his loose pajamas to expose his cock, thick and fully erect. Liara reached up a hand to caress its length. Shepard gasped, his eyes closing for a moment, before he reached for her, driving himself home with a single fluid motion. 

He felt so good, so damned good inside her. Liara arched her back to press herself closer to him, her hands coming to rest on his hips for a moment before moving them to his back. She pulled him down, gently, wanting as much contact with him as she could manage. She heard Shepard give a soft, delighted whimper as his pace quickened. 

Liara let her head fall back, making soft gasps in time with Shepard’s motions. Her fingers dug into his back. She needed this, needed him, and she was doing everything she could to let him know that. She arched her back again, maneuvering herself so that he hit just the right spot - and let out a long moan as her climax washed over her. Shepard gave a ragged gasp, then moaned and increased his pace again, spending himself in her before collapsing. 

Liara had no idea how long they lay in that haze of afterglow, her hands running through his hair and down his back. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, almost hesitant. “Stay with me? Tonight?”

“Tonight and always,” Liara replied. “I’m done with being apart from you, Shepard.”

“Good.” Shepard let out a contented sigh and stroked her cheek. “I feel the same way.”

She kissed him lightly. He rolled off of her and lay down on the bed, pulling her against him.

And they fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms.


End file.
